


Flashy Decapitation

by Lucynda_Raciak



Series: Stories from the Old World [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Decapitation, Gen, Headcanon, Roger Era-centric, Roger Pirates discover Buggy's powers, Roger Pirates-centric, Shanks is traumatised, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucynda_Raciak/pseuds/Lucynda_Raciak
Summary: Roger Pirates discover Buggy’s powers. Shanks is traumatised.Headcanon: Buggy's powers were discovered after his head was 'decapitated'. Good thing that he ate that fruit.[a follow up to "Swallowed"]
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Buggy, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Silvers Rayleigh, Buggy & Shanks & Nekomamushi & Inuarashi, Roger Pirates & Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks, Roger Pirates & Buggy
Series: Stories from the Old World [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739725
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	Flashy Decapitation

**One Piece:**

**FLASHY DECAPITATION**

The stories from the Old World series

_by Lucynda Raciak_

* * *

#  **| Flashy Decapitation! |**

It happened a few weeks after the drowning incident with Buggy and Shanks. The crew still had no idea what powers Buggy had. Very fast they discovered the fruit must have been some type of Paramecia. Firstly because those were the most common and because Buggy had no Logia abilities or animal characteristic.

Figuring out now what type of fruit the boy ate was hard. They didn't want to hurt him by testing his powers and there was still a slim chance that the fruit was one of the rare ones that started working after user's death.

In the end, they decided to leave it alone and at some point, the powers would revile themselves. And that's exactly what happened. They were in another sea battle with the rival crew. When it happened Shanks and Buggy were always instructed to stay close and protect one another. Other crewmembers were always nearby but in a heat of the battle, it wasn’t always possible to keep an eye on their youngest. It took a second of distraction. Shanks was turned but was able to catch a glimpse of the enemy who was rushing on his friend. The pirate swung his sword towards Buggy. The boy was at the moment occupied with another enemy and the sword cut into bluenette like into a butter decapitation him on the spot.

"Buggy!" shouted Shanks in terror. Other crew members turned around and for one second the world stopped. Buggy’s head flew and hit the deck with a thud. Shanks’ stomach sank and his knees hit the ground.

Suddenly a massive wave of Haki swarmed the deck bringing half of the enemies to their knees. Roger was furious. The battle was over in less than a minute and it was more similar to slaughter then actual fight. Only a few survived but none of Roger Pirates cared.

Nobody had the courage to look at the dead boy. Rayleigh put a hand on Shanks back to bring the boy back from the shock. The red-head turned to the first mate.

"Mr Ray…” his voice was weak and scared “What's now? Buggy is dead."

"I am?" asked the voice of the clown boy. Everyone turned their heads immediately to see the boy’s body in a sitting position. The neck was turning like it was trying to look at them. Then the head levitated itself from the ground.

"Buggy!" shouted the whole crew.

"Yes, that's my name." the blue-haired boy agreed. Then a confused look crossed his face. The head looked down to see its headless body. He blinked and looked at Shanks, Inu and Neko. The three boys were white as paper.

"Oh."

"Oh my ass, you idiot!" shouted Shanks.

The clown boy smiled and allowed his head re-attached with his body.

“That was one flashy decapitation!”

**Author's Note:**

> The crew they were fighting against was the one Squard (Whitebeard Pirates) was in.
> 
> I'm going to write more Roger Pirates/Roger-era centric stories so if you want sent requests. I would love to write more :D


End file.
